The Gryffindor And Slytherin Who Fell In Love
by ybabe6666
Summary: based on a true story only with a twist ; A transfor student during third year at Hogwarts is put into the Slytherin house. He then instantly falls in love with a Gryffindor who wants nothing to do with him. He stalks her until he agrees to go out with hi


The Gryffindor And Slytherin Who Fell In Love  
  
n/a I felt like writing this and like I said before this is based on a true story, and is some-what like my friend Frogsquack's story (actually I gave her the idea)  
  
All the Gryffindor's were sitting quietly in the common room, well, all but Sirius, Maia and Simone.  
  
" I wan to do the prank," says Maia  
  
" It was my idea" Simone yells back  
  
" Why not let me do it, I am the prank master" said Sirius bragging  
  
" Sirius.. You may be the prank "master", but I am stronger than you"  
  
" No your not" said Sirius surprised " Yes I am, and I'll prove it, lets arm wrestle" said Simone challenging Sirius to a game of strength. To Sirius's surprise, a girl had actually beaten him in a game he never lost at.  
  
" O.... k... maybe you are stronger, but what does that have to do with anything?" said Maia  
  
" It means she will hurt you like she did to Snape," said Alison from no where " Ok. besides that, this prank needs strength, which neither of you have" replied Simone happily  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later that day there was a bustle that a new student was being transferred in, and this had never happened before. There was a rumor going around that the student was a guy and really cute, others (like Sirius) said the student was a girl and really pretty.  
  
" Alright everyone settle down," said the head master Dumbledore " The new student should be arriving shortly" At this moment everyone was extremely excited. " Watch the new student be either really bossy, or very weird," said Nishat " You think they'll like video games?" " I seriously doubt that" replied Maia " huh?" said Sirius coming out of his trance " She said seriously, Not Sirius" said James  
  
Just then the doors flew open and the new student walked through. The new student was a skinny young boy about 12; he had black hair, brown friendly eyes, and wasn't all that great looking, just a little to be liked.  
  
" He doesn't even come close to looking as great as I do" exclaimed Sirius " Then again nobody could look this good, I guess I'm blessed"  
  
" You think pretty high of yourself, don't you Sirius?" replied Maia " More like high ON himself" said Simone " What is she doing?" said Sirius looking at Nishat  
  
Nishat gives a long sigh  
  
" I think she's thinking of Remus hugging her," said James seeing prank written in Sirius's eyes  
  
" This is our new student Javier Pincay, he is transferring here as a third year (since this was the third year they've all been there) from a wizarding school in Jersey City.I don't quite know the name, Javier, please come here to be sorted"  
  
Javier walked quietly and coolly towards the front of the great hall, sat on the stool and waited for the hat to sort him.  
  
"hmm" said the hat upon his head "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
" Oh no not another one of.of.them" exclaimed Sirius  
  
Javier happily walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Lucious Malfoy. The next moment after Javier sat down he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Simone happily talking away with her friends, and then spotted Sirius glaring at him, and quickly looked away.  
  
Later that day Javier caught up to Simone to talk (oh no)  
  
" Hi, I'm." " I know who you are," said Simone hurriedly " I.I.I just wanted to know your name, and possibly, maybe get to know you?" " Gryffindors DO NOT go out with Slytherins, ask any body, it's never going to happen" replied Simone harshly, and walked away.  
  
Later in the Gryffindor common room Simone explained everything that happened to the whole Gryffindor house  
  
" HE WHAT?!" yelled Sirius " He tried to ask me out. Ooh I hate Slytherins trying to make fools out of us" replied Simone disgusted " he seems nice" said Nishat Right then the whole common room went silent, and everyone looked at Nishat in mock horror. Maia put her hand to Nishat's forehead " Do you feel alright?" she said slowly " Just like usual" replied Nishat " Oh that's a relief" said Maia sarcastically "That means your not thinking like always" " well who could blame him for liking Simone, I mean she and Maia are rather good looking, but like I said before, no one could compare with my great looks, I really am blessed" said Sirius seriously " Oh Shut Up!" said Simone and Lily together " Just don't expect us to worship you" said James " Oh I don't expect you to James, or any of the other guys. Just the girls." Said Sirius with pride "OW!!" screamed Sirius for at that moment Simone, Lily, Maia, Nishat, and Cheyenne through stuff or kicked him really hard. Especially Simone, because she was the best soccer player there. 


End file.
